Doctor Who Drabble Challenge
by MrsDalek
Summary: A Doctor Who Drabble Challenge. 100 prompt words. Can contain any character from Doctor Who... Blame writergirl99 for getting me hooked onto drabble challenges, lol.
1. Chapter 1: Lust

**************************Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, though I really wish I did...**

******

* * *

**

**He smiled. Things were finally going to plan. Revenge would be sweet. He would face the world, wanting everyone to know the face of their tormentor. Death would become their constant companion. **

_He hid away, almost not wanting to face the world. He was full of life, and compassion, full of a childhood that never was._

**He had a lust for revenge. A lust for power in order to inflict that revenge. **

_He had a lust for friendship. _

**He despised everyone who had made him suffer. **

_He understood the suffering. _

**He hated the one person who had caused his suffering. **

_He no longer could feel compassion for that one person, as hate filled him. _

_**The hate filled them both, and made them stronger. So the two joined, the Time Lord and the Drums. **_

_**The drums became a part of him. Those violent drums, which drove an innocent child with so much compassion into something much more. The Master. No longer a friend to anyone but himself. Himself and the drums. **_


	2. Chapter 2: Baby

****

Disclaimer: Okay, as my friend pointed out, what's the point of a disclaimer? Technically, as it's fan fiction, it's obvious that we don't own it, so why do we still include a disclaimer? Oh, I'm so confused...

**Right, actually gonna say how this ties into the prompt word... Oh, and the prompt word I used is in the chapter name...**

* * *

Jelly babies.

"Would you like a jelly baby?" The Fourth Doctor held out a paper bag, filled to the brim with lollies that only Earth could supply. Sarah Jane Smith took one and chewed on it, watching as the Doctor took one for himself and examined it.

"Did you know that Earth is the only planet that has managed to create something like this?" Sarah Jane shook her head. The Doctor continued. "Quite fascinating really. Jelly babies were first launched by Bassett's in 1919, in Sheffield. I know, I was there. They were to mark the end of World War I, and they called them 'Peace Babies'. Though I must say I'm glad they've refined the techniques they use to make the original jelly babies. Terrible they were. Absolutely rubbish. Though, interestingly enough, each jelly baby has an individual name, shape, colour and flavour. The red ones," the Doctor pulled a red jelly baby from the paper bag, " the red ones are called Brilliant and artificially flavoured to taste like strawberries, while the yellow ones, lemon flavoured, are named Bubbles." The Doctor picked another jelly baby from the paper bag at random, and munched on it. "The lime, the green, are called Boofuls. The raspberry, the pink ones, are called Baby Bonny, and-

"The purple ones are called Bigheart, and the orange ones are called Bumper. I know Doctor." Sarah Jane sighed. The Doctor continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"Though I don't think red is my favourite. Artificial flavours created to taste like real strawberries. Ha! I could do better then that! Though, since it's a bunch of humans, I wouldn't expect anything better."

"Hey!" Sarah Jane voiced her opinion. "Not all humans are primitive apes, I'll have you know!" It seemed the TARDIS agreed with Sarah Jane as the floor suddenly jolted, enough to knock the Doctor off balance, but not Sarah Jane. She grinned as the Doctor hauled himself up from the floor.

"No need to be like that, old girl," The Doctor said to the TARDIS, patting the console gently. "Would you like a jelly baby?" For a moment Sarah Jane thought he was talking to the TARDIS, but then realised he was talking to her.

"Oh, thanks." She chewed on it, and watched the Doctor enter co-ordinates into the TARDIS.

The Time Rotor in the middle of the console stopped, signifying a landing. Sarah Jane looked over at the Doctor curiously, who was standing next to the console. He already had his scarf wrapped around his neck, and his hat placed on his head, his curly brown hair escaping from underneath the hat.

"Where are we?" asked Sarah Jane curiously.

"Well Sarah, we're on Earth."

"Earth? But why-" The Doctor waved his hand to cut her off.

"My supply is a little low," said the Doctor, holding up a paper bag of jelly babies, and grinning sheepishly. Sarah Jane couldn't help but laugh.


	3. Chapter 3: Blue

********

******************Disclaimer: As I've already established the fact that there is no need for a disclaimer, should I bother to put one in? Lol, no owning Doctor Who for me...**

* * *

Blue Sky.

The TARDIS landed with a thump, and Martha looked at the Doctor excitedly.

"Where are we this time?" The Tenth Doctor only grinned and opened the door for her, glasses still jammed on his nose. Martha bounded out of the door and stopped still just outside, shock written clearly in her face. The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, and grinned at Martha's expression as he folded up his glasses.

"The sky, is green." Martha stared at the sky, which was such a different colour to what she was used to.

"What Martha, never seen a green sky before?" The Doctor couldn't hide his grin.

"But, it's so, unnatural!"

"Yeah, and your blue sky is just as unnatural to them!" Martha had no reply to that. Fair point. "Anyway, it's not that unnatural. All it does is reflect green light instead of blue. Cause normally when light moves through the atmosphere, only the longer wavelengths pass straight through, which are the red, orange and yellow light wavelengths. The shorter wavelengths are absorbed by the gas molecules in the atmosphere, then consequently is radiated out, which makes the sky appear blue. And because the sky appeared blue, the sun appeared yellow. Here, it's basically the same, though green has been absorbed, not blue. Nothing to it really."

"And the sun here would seem blue, right?"

"Right!" He pointed at the blue ball of fire, grinning excitedly. Martha laughed at the Doctor's childish interest. "Oh, look, sunset!"

As the sun began to set, the sky grew a deep purple. Martha stared at it, awed by the sight of something that was so familiar, yet different in colour.

"It's so beautiful," Martha breathed. And, as the sun went down, everything, including the two figures on the hill, was bathed in a deep indigo blue.


	4. Chapter 4: Emotions

********

******************Disclaimer: Right... I shall now go back in Time, and create the original idea for Doctor Who before 1963, and therefore screwing up the timelines and the fixed points in Time and then I shall own Doctor Who once and for all! **

* * *

Loss of Emotions.

Dalek Caan hid in the darkness, laughing insanely to himself. His mind had gone, becoming insane, but with it, the Dalek programming. He had emotions, a conscience, and was able to 'see'. He could see the Daleks for what they are: a race destined to conquer. A race which will stop at nothing to achieve their destiny. Conquering the Universe. Caan again laughed insanely. What a destiny. Exterminating.

Dalek Caan could see the Daleks. What they had done through Time and Space. He saw the truth of them, and Caan decreed: No More!

* * *

But was Dalek Caan really insane? Or did he just see the Daleks for what they were?


	5. Chapter 5: Tie

**Disclaimer: As I am now the Evil Overlord of the World, does that mean I own Doctor Who? **

**I have now redone the first Drabble, Lust... **

* * *

Picking a tie.

The Tenth Doctor stood in front of the mirror, straightening a tie that he had just recently put on.

"Nah, don't like that one." He took it off, and placed it back on the tie rack. He was standing in the TARDIS wardrobe, adding the finishing touches to his outfit, which consisted of a brown pinstriped suit, white converse, and an ankle-length tan coat. All that was needed now was a tie.

He picked another from the rack and held it up to his suit. " Brown and red. Not a good combination." He chucked it over his shoulder, and just managed to miss Donna, who had appeared in the doorway. "Ah, there you are! What'd ya think of this one?" The Doctor held another tie up against his suit.

"That staircase is too long!" complained Donna. "And pick a tie already!" It seemed the TARDIS agreed with Donna, as all the ties on the rack were suddenly thrown towards the Doctor, save for one which was left, swinging in the rack. Donna could hardly stand up, she was laughing so hard.

"Oh, I like that one!" The Doctor held the brown and blue tie up to his suit. Both the tie and the suit matched, and he turned to Donna, who had by now recovered. "What'd ya think?"

"I think that that was the tie you had on before!" The Doctor began to protest, tie in hand, and Donna rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. She stuffed the tie into his mouth to stop his protests. Donna smiled as she stepped away from him, his now muffled protests making it all the more amusing. He pulled the crumpled tie from his mouth, and proclaimed, "Oh, now I've gotta choose another one!"

Donna sighed. Here we go again.


	6. Chapter 6: Fingertips

**Disclaimer: If I think disclaimers are so unimportant, why do I bother to put one in? **

**(Even I can't answer that question...)**

**For people out there who don't watch Doctor (Like writergirl99, and Isabella Jame Swan Cullen) Gallifrey is the Doctor's home planet...**

* * *

Fingertips. Playing the piano.

The Tenth Doctor sat on the piano stool facing the piano. He lightly touched a few of the keys, . Pressing a key, he listened as the note rang out against the silence of the room. It seemed to almost never end, until, at last, it faded away. This was replaced by another note, and another, becoming a chord. And almost without realising, he began to play.

The notes of the piano rang through the TARDIS hallways. Unbidden, memories of the people long gone came to mind. All those people he had travelled with, the people whom he had laughed with, and occasionally comforted by, those people who couldn't always chase away the loneliness.

A loneliness that had always been present, but had only gotten worse as the Time War ended the way it did. With his people and home planet gone, he had no-one left. Only the humans could temporary chase away the loneliness, but it would always haunt his dreams. Never leaving.

It was only when tears started flowing down his cheeks that the Doctor realised exactly what he was playing.

An old Gallifreyan lullaby.


	7. Chapter 7: Magic

**Disclaimer: Okay, can someone please tell me why I continue to put a disclaimer in?**

**Sorry for the lack of any drabbles for the last month, probably more, but I had homework/assessments to finish...**

**Leela is one of the Doctor's companions, and is also a savage from the tribe Sevateem, which is why her grammer/wording is not always the best...**

******

* * *

**

Leela stared at the yo-yo , her brow furrowed in concentration. She continued to bounce the yo-yo up and down, never faltering. For, she believed, if she did falter, this magical machine of the Doctors would stop working, and that would not be good.

After about five minutes, Leela finally became fed up with this 'ball-on-string', and decided to risk it.

"Doctor?" asked Leela.

The Doctor turned around to look at her. "Hmm?"

"Can I stop now?" asked Leela, stopping the yo-yo, and just letting it dangle from her hand.

"If you want to."

"It will not affect this?" questioned Leela, gesturing to the TARDIS.

"Affect this? No, it's a yo-yo. It's a game; I thought you were enjoying it." The Doctor gave a slight frown at her words.

"Enjoying it?" said Leela incredulously. Just to prove her point, she dropped the yo-yo on the floor of the TARDIS. "You said I had to keep it going up and down, I thought it was part of the magic!"

The Doctor looked at Leela with wide-eyed suprise, a disbelieving tone in his voice.

"Magic, Leela? Magic?" He turned back to the console.

" I know, I know. There's no such thing as magic," sighed Leela.

"That's right. To the rational mind, nothing is inexplicable, only unexplained." Leela scowled behind the Doctor's back. The Doctor was wrong. He must be. For science cannot hold a machine like this in space, science is only 'mathematics', and science cannot make the Doctor's machine fly. Though magic could. Only magic.

* * *

Anyone else remember this conversation between Leela and the Doctor? I watched Robots of Death just so I could watch this scene again...


End file.
